1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit board assemblies and, particularly, to a circuit board assembly having optical connectors for signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
By utilizing optical connectors, signal transmission speed between two electronic devices has being significantly increased. However, before being emitted or after being received by the optical connectors, signals are typically in a form of electric signal in the electronic devices. Electromagnet interference (EMI) may adversely affect a transmission speed of the electric signal, reducing an entire transmission speed between the electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board assembly, which can overcome the abovementioned problems.